


We Don't Deal With Outsiders Very Well

by imessedupmylastone



Series: WDDWOVW [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Melanie Martinez (Musician), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Heathens au, Jail AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imessedupmylastone/pseuds/imessedupmylastone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Welcome to Wonderland," Tyler smiled, "we're all mad here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tweedledee and Tweedledum

The first thing Tyler felt was the cold, yet tight metal around his wrists, followed by the sound of a door opening. A blinding light flooded into the van he was sat in the back of, making him squint as two figures appeared in front of the sun. They were just a silhouettes in the eyes of Tyler, but it wasn’t like he had any interest in seeing their faces.

It was the faces Tyler had a problem with. They tended to leave an impression, one that wouldn’t leave Tyler’s head. It left a connection when he was able to look into their eyes. No, that wasn’t good for Tyler. With the things he’d done, he couldn’t build connections. That’s an issue he’d made before. 

The two men reached into the van, grabbing Tyler by the arms a bit too roughly. He sighed as they pulled him out into the open. He was inside some kind of foreclosure that had large metal fencing around it. The tops of these fences was littered with barbed wire that was set in a sort of spiral. 

“Welcome to Belle Reve Penitentiary.” The first guard said. He was tired, and Tyler could tell. There was a sort of sigh in the way he talked. He wasn’t gripping Tyler’s arm nearly as hard as the other guy. The first one was tall with brown hair swept back. He looked young, maybe even younger than Tyler was. Then again, Tyler was only 27 so this guy had to maybe be 25 or so. 

“You’re going to be here for the next thirty years.” The second one spoke this time. Tyler moved his head slightly to get a look at the guy. He was smaller, which could explain why he was holding onto Tyler’s arm so tightly. He seemed to make up for the lack of height in strength. He was blonde, obviously not a natural blonde either. 

Tyler decided these two had been around each other a lot. They seemed to do everything in a perfect match. Tyler decided to call these two Tweedledee and Tweedledum. Of course the brunette would be Tweedledee and the blonde Tweedledum. 

Tyler laughed a little at the nicknames. Perhaps it was fitting for the Alice in Wonderland inspired names.

“What are you laughing about?” Tweedledum asked in a serious tone. Tyler figured he didn’t have much of a sense of humor.

“Welcome to Wonderland.” Tyler smiled, “we’re all mad here.” 

“Yeah, yeah just keep walking.” The blonde replied. They walked Tyler to a very large and slightly intimidating looking metal door. It had exactly 6 latches that opened when the brunette swiped his keycard. It seemed that was how to access all the doors around here. 

Inside Tyler was greeted with the stench of sweat and dust, which was not a good combination. They passed two guards, each holding guns, and then they passes another person. It was a taller man, with glasses, wearing a suit. He was talking to a smaller red-headed girl that was wearing a lab coat. They were arguing.

“It’s not safe for you to work here.” The girl protested. The boy simply shook his head. “He’s not stable Mr. Way. If he were to get out you’d be the first target.” She exclaimed. He turned to her with a strict face.

“That’s enough Ms. Williams. Go back to your lab.” She sighed, turning away. It seemed this Mr. Way was the one with power around here. 

Another shove and the three entered another set of doors. Tyler was brought into a white room, with a simple camera sitting in front of a wall measured in inches. A rather large woman barked, “Name?”

“Tyler Robert Joseph.” Tweedledee said will just enough volume. The bigger lady typed stuff into the computer and handed Tyler a sign with 8 numbers on it and his name in bold black lettering. 

“Stand in front of the camera please.” The lady said. Tyler did so, turning on his heels to face the camera. He stood still and in a bright flash was told to move again. This went on for a few moments. Tweedledee and Tweedledum then took Tyler’s arms once more and led him into another room. This time as they entered through a fourth set of doors, they rounded a hallway. Lined up in three levels were inmates. Tyler could see a few of them with their arms hanging from the bars of their cells. 

The ones that stood out though were the ones that didn’t bother seeing the newcomer. There was four cells total in which the inmates didn’t even bother to look up and see Tyler. Tyler caught a glimpse as they passed men and women that were here for a reason, the same reason. They’d all killed someone.

The first cell had a smaller boy in it. He was definitely young, and had longer brown hair. He was curled into the corner, shaking his head back and forth in a rhythmic motion. Two cells down was the next person, another boy. This one was older, with tattoos on his arm and neck. He sat staring at the wall, his black hair falling over his face. Following him was a taller, paler man. His red hair was overgrown and dark roots had started to show. He was drawing. The last was in the cell next to his. It was a girl with twisted eyes that followed Tyler absently. She had dark hair, previously dyed on one side as far as Tyler could tell, but the lighting wasn’t doing much for him.

Tweedledee and Tweedledum walked Tyler into his cell, unlocking his cuffs that were starting to actually hurt his wrists. He shook them out, trying to relieve them of any pain they were currently feeling. Then the two left and the metal bar on the door latched closed. The footsteps of the two walking away sounded off, but it was just a confirmation that Tyler was on his own now. 

No one was coming to save him.

He though back to all the murderers surrounding him, including the girl across from him. She was still sat on her bed, that twisted look in her eyes.

She’d killed someone. 

I’d killed someone, Tyler thought to himself. At least, he thinks he killed someone. That’s why he’s here right? The fact that he’d killed someone? The only issue was Tyler couldn’t remember who he’d killed, if he killed anyone at all. 

Something about that bugged Tyler. He’d ended someone’s life, probably watching the light fade from their eyes as he did so, and yet he couldn’t even place a face or gender. It was just a blur, the whole thing. He remembers some sort of screaming, and the words, “I won’t let them hurt you,” flashed through Tyler’s head. Still, he wasn’t exactly sure what to think of the phrase. I won’t let them hurt you? Who were they?

Tyler looked up at the girl again. Her facial expression hadn’t changed until now. Now she smiled, a wicked smile. One that was oddly comforting. Then Tyler heard it. The single beat of a drum he’d known like the back of his hand. And with that beat, one word spilled from Tyler’s mouth.

“Josh.”


	2. A Boy and A Height Complex

The moment the words left his mouth Tyler stood up. His head was pounding and he couldn’t remember the last time he ate. He didn’t care at the moment though because he heard Josh drumming and that was enough for him. 

The drumming sounded like it was coming from the cell next to the girl. Tyler stood up, running to the bars, peaking the best he could, and sure enough there was Josh, playing his heart out. Tyler smiled   
feeling happier than he’d been in a while. Josh was here. Josh came to save him from this place of murderers. Tyler knew deep down that Josh wouldn’t care if he was a murderer.

“Josh!” Tyler yelled. It was silent when he did yell it and he noticed a few people walked back to the bars to see what was happening, including the boy with the red hair. The girl however just stared with sad eyes, the crazy look dimmed. Her smile had faded slowly. 

“Josh!” Tyler yelled again, watching as the boy continued to drum. Josh probably couldn’t hear him over the drums.

“Jesus, they brought in another crazy.” The dude in the cell next to his said. Tyler frowned. He wasn’t crazy. Josh was right there, Tyler could see him.

“Joshua!” Tyler screamed louder. There were foot-steps coming now. Tweedledee and Tweedledum appeared at my cell with a different guy. This guy had faded ginger hair and round glasses. He was holding a hand behind his back.

“Josh! Josh I’m here!” Tyler yelled, trying to catch Josh’s attention. “Josh baby please look up!” Tyler screamed as the latch opened to the door. The ginger man, ducked into the room as the two guards grabbed Tyler’s arms. By now he was crying, trying to get Josh’s attention. The ginger man revealed in his hand a needle, which was injected into Tyler’s arm. Tyler screamed, falling onto his knees. Josh still hadn’t looked up. Why hadn’t Josh looked up yet? Can’t he see Tyler needed him? Wasn’t that what they did? Help each other?

“It’s going to be ok Tyler,” The ginger haired man said softly. Tyler started crying. Why wouldn’t Josh look up? 

Tyler could feel his head starting to blur out from whatever they injected him with. His head had fallen against the bars and his vision was starting to tunnel. He tried to fight it with everything he had. He looked up barely. Josh was gone and the girl was standing up, looking at him with sad eyes through the bars. Tyler felt his eyes close, but still he tried to call out, his voice just coming in a weak whisper.

“Josh…”

-

Tyler woke up to the annoying sound of constant beeping. It was rhythmic and quiet but it still got on Tyler’s nerves to say the least. He opened his eyes to see he was in some sort of bed. The boy who was shaking his head earlier was in the bed next to him, but there was one difference. The other boy was tied to the bed. 

Tyler looked around at the room. It was white, which stood out against the bright orange prison uniforms. Still, it was the cleanest room so far and Tyler was happy with that. There was machines and a few people walking around but what caught Tyler’s eye was the red haired girl who was walking towards the other boy’s bed.

“Ryan honey stop struggling you know it hurts your arms.” She said softly. This was the girl that was arguing with Mr. Way. “Now I just want to see how the bandages are healing ok? I’m not going to hurt you.” She whispered as she started to unwrap bandages around his head. He stared at her with wide, wondering eyes. 

The ginger haired boy then walked over to her with new bandages. 

“Ok.” She smiled, “they’re healing up nicely. How do they feel? Have you been feeling better lately?” She asked kindly. The boy nodded. “Good. This can be prevented as long as you don’t try to hit your head on the wall again. I’m sure the secluded rooms wasn’t fun.”

The boy nodded. 

“They were going to take me.” He mumbled. The doctor frowned.

“Ryan hun we’ve been over this. You’re absolutely safe here. No one will get you.” She smiled. He nodded, smiling up at her. He seemed to be comfortable around her. “Now. You’ll be free to go and Brendon will take you to your cell ok?” She smiled and nodded towards Tweedledee. So Tweedledee was Brendon. Fitting. 

Then she turned to me.

“Tyler. I see you’re finally awake.” She said softly. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine.” I eyed her up and down. Her spiky red hair was tied back into a weird ponytail. The ginger haired boy stood by her.

“I’m Patrick.” He smiled. These people seemed to be nicer. 

“Now Tyler do you remember why you’re in this room?” Ms. Williams asked kindly.

“Yeah. I saw Josh. He was here,” I smiled, “can I see Josh now?” The doctor stopped smiling for a moment and walked to check my vitals.

“Who is Josh Tyler?” she asked him softly.

“Oh! He’s my friend, bandmate and partner. He’s really nice and has this soft pink colored hair.” Tyler was bragging now, but he didn’t care one bit. He liked taking about Josh. 

“Ok. He sounds nice,” she smiled, but it wasn’t a happy one. “Now Tyler I understand you take pills for anxiety?” She asked, looking at a sheet of paper.

“Yeah,” I said softly, “They help the panic attacks.”

“Ok. Now I’m going to start you on another medication ok? It’s going to make being here easy ok?” She smiled. Tyler nodded. “This medication is called trifluoperazine. It’s gonna make you a little sleepy sometimes but you’ll be ok. Now with you taking this I want you to come in off and on to see us. We’ll do regular check-up, including bloodwork, but I don’t think you have a fear of needles based on the tattoos.” She said happily. Tyler nodded, not being able to quite keep up. 

Tyler noticed the boy next to me was being taken to his room by Tweedledee. The boy stared at him in a familiar way. It was the way Tyler stared at Josh. Hayley noticed me staring too and looked at me.

“That’s Ryan. He’s been here for years. Nice kid, rarely talks. Has a few friends though. You should try to friend him too. It might help you out. He’s a lot smarter than you think he is.” Hayley spoke of him almost as if he was her younger brother.

“Why was he tied up?” I asked softly. She looked down at me.

“Ryan has severe paranoia. He’s tried to hurt others and himself which isn’t safe. A few months ago he tried to bash his own head in on a wall.” She sighed, letting a bit of sadness slip through. The ginger boy, Patrick handed her a paper, which she read over carefully.

“Ok Tyler,” she smiled, “Your vitals look good. You will be escorted back to your room by Pete,” she nodded to Tweedledum. So the mean ones name was Pete. He didn’t feel like a Pete. More like a Napoleon with the whole height complex thing. 

“Can I see Josh now?” I asked in a whisper.

“Afraid not hun. If you see Josh again though let us know ok?” She smiled, helping me up. 

“Ok.”


	3. Cheshire

Tyler wasn’t able to stay in his room very long to do the fact that lunch had started. They filed all of the inmates into a large room, with metal round tables lined up. The tables weren’t big but they weren’t small, fitting maybe 8 people at the most. So Tyler filed in with the rest of them. 

Doctor Williams said Tyler would have to take the meds with his meals, so he had that tucked away into his pocket as he walked into the room. There was line to get food, so Tyler filed in carefully behind a taller man who looked well-groomed. As Tyler walked into the line, the man turned to him.

“You’re the new guy right?” The guy asked Tyler. Tyler nodded once and the gay gave him a sort of Cheshire cat grin. It sent shivers down Tyler’s spine. “The name’s D.”

“D?” Tyler looked at him oddly. “Does that stand for something?” Tyler was intrigued by this boy with the Cheshire grin. Still at the question the boy’s eyes darkened significantly. 

“You know, you shouldn’t ask questions kid.” The boy said darkly. “Call me whatever you’d like if you don’t like D, but know one thing. Don’t ever ask about people’s life outside this place. If they tell you fine, but don’t go asking questions.” He was dangerously close, but was interrupted by a man in a suit. It was the guy from earlier. Mr. Way if Tyler recalled correctly.

“Leave the boy alone D.” The man said softly. Cheshire did as he was told to, turning back around to face the front of the line. Mr. Way was walking over now, and Tyler was certain that he wasn’t going to be a very nice man. He held himself with too much confidence, but Tyler could tell his eyes had seen much more than any one person would or should be able to handle. And yet, he was wearing the mask of power and confidence. 

“Tyler.” The man said, making it more of a statement than anything. “Nice to meet you. I’m Mr. Way. I run this facility.” 

“Seems more like a mental hospital.” Tyler frowned, “but I guess if you commit murder, you’d need some mental help.” Mr. Way gave him an odd look, tilting his head to the side.

“Do you know why you’re here Tyler?”

“To get food?” Tyler asked, picking up a tray. He didn’t like Mr. Way. The man thought too much of himself and that was never a good sign. 

“I meant in this building.”

“Well considering everyone here has seen some stuff… including you by the look in your eyes, I’d say something pretty mad happened. Judging by the wounds and other things with some people I’d say just about everyone here killed someone. However, I also believe some people didn’t know what they were doing, such as that Ryan boy. He’s too innocent, and I’m sure he has schizophrenia. As for me? I’m sure I killed someone too.”

Mr. Way looked slightly taken back, “what do you mean you’re sure you did?” 

“I mean I don’t remember killing anyone per say. I remember a scream, but I can’t remember a face or gender. It’s just a scream and the phrase ‘I won’t let them hurt you’. That’s all I can remember.” Tyler said sadly.

“Well,” Mr. Way gave a cold and rude laugh, “we definitely brought you to the right place.” And with that he walked away. What was that supposed to mean? He was brought to the right place? And what kind of place was this exactly? 

“Next!” A man yelled. Tyler realized he was keeping up the rest of the line, earning quite a few dirty looks in the process. So he moved forward, coming face to face with a short man with a ginger beard. He was sloppily throwing some kind of mush onto a plastic tray. If wasn’t even good plastic, but more on a soft kind. But Tyler supposed that made sense as they were in a jail after all. So the man slapped on a dull mush on the plate that looked like it had maybe something that could be a cooked animal in it?

Tyler cringed and turned, deciding to sit alone in the back of the room at an empty table. There was a window by this specific table, and even though it faced just a courtyard, Tyler would take what he could get. 

He was deciding to look down at the table when he heard a shuffling, and then someone sliding into the seat across from him. He looked up to see the girl with the crazy eyes, followed by three others. She smiled her scary grin, revealing a gap between her teeth. 

“Hi.” She whispered, but it was a weird whisper. It was excited, like she was doing something wrong by sitting here. “You’re Tyler right?” She asked.

“How’d you know that?” He asked. He would be lying if he said she didn’t scare him. In fact, she was quite an unnerving character. It was made worse when she smiled her grin and whispered in an even scarier voice the answer to the question.

“The voices told me.”

“She probably over-heard it.” A male voice said. Tyler turned to the boy with red hair. “She believes it’s the voices though so go with it.” Tyler sighed at the fact that maybe there was another normal person in this place.

“You’re being mean again Gerard!” The girl frowned. Tyler looked over at the other two people, realizing one of them was Ryan. The boy was shaking, holding his arms around himself, shaking his head again. Tyler looked back at Gerard. He was looking down at a paper, drawing something again. It looked like a design of two birds, and it looked like he was kind of drawing it without noticing. 

“Don’t pay any mind to them.” Tattoo boy spoke up this time. He looked to Tyler with a sort of half smile, but Tyler tried not to focus on it. He wouldn’t allow himself to truly look at anyone’s face. That built connections. He knew it. Remember? “I’m Frank by the way. That’s Ryan, Melanie. Mel obviously already told you who Gerard is.”

“So Tyler, who did you kill to get in here? I mean, I heard people are dying to get in.” Melanie laughed a weird laugh, earning a dull chuckle from Gerard and a scowl from Frank.

“I promise she’s actually pretty nice once you get to know her.” Frank sighed, “Gerard is too.”

“You’d know wouldn’t you pretty boy?” A voice said. Everyone looked up to see Cheshire standing there, “Now move. You’re in my spot Tyler.”

“D go easy on the kid it’s his first day.” Frank spoke up again. Tyler decided he liked Frank. He had kind of an older brother vibe going for him. 

“I don’t care.” Cheshire said rudely. Tyler was about to move when Gerard finally looked up. In a stern, yet terrifying tone he spoke.

“D go grab another damn chair.” Gerard had scary eyes. They were bright, but looked like they’d been dimmed at one point. He’d seen or definitely done something that was regrettable. Perhaps Gerard was someone who didn’t mean to kill anyone.

Cheshire huffed and walked off, grabbing another chair before coming back and sitting down by Ryan. Tyler eyed Gerard carefully, not being able to make a decision about him yet. He seemed kind, and it seemed Frank had taken a liking to him, but Gerard was dark. There was something about him that was off and almost made the hairs on Tyler’s arms stand up on end. 

“Is this stuff edible?” Frank wondered out loud, looking down at the food on his plate. “Man I like weekends better. At least then Bob comes down and makes real food.” Tyler didn’t know who Bob was but all the others nodded in agreement.

Either way Tyler shook his head and pulled out his pills. He was told to take it with water then to eat, so he opened the bottle and took a single pill with the water and swallowed. The water wasn’t even good. It wasn’t cold because there was no ice, and it wasn’t room temperature. It was luke-warm which was way worse. He looked down, taking a breath before he took a bite of the food. All the others looked at him with wide eyes, including Ryan.

“I’ll give you credit kid you got balls for eating that.” Frank said. Tyler shrugged.

“I have to take my meds with food.” 

“What the hell are you on?” Cheshire asked. 

“Trifluoperazine.” Tyler shrugged. The table went a lot quieter after that. Tyler looked up at everyone, noticing Melanie’s smile dropped again. They all stopped smiling at this point.

“Tyler,” Melanie said softly, “you’re aware why they give that to people here right?” Tyler was a little surprised at her caring tone.

“No.” He answered. Everyone was making his stomach twist with anxiety.

“Tyler that’s what they give to people with Schizophrenia.”


	4. Chipped Paint

Tyler jumped back in his chair as the words Melanie spoke sank into his head. Schizophrenia? There’s no way. That wasn’t possible. He wasn’t ill, or at least he didn’t think he was. Was he? No. No, Josh had told Tyler multiple times that there was nothing wrong with him.

“Ty?” Melanie asked softly, and Tyler’s heart broke into two.

“Don’t call me that.” He said harshly, making Melanie recoil. He could see Frank ready to defend her, but Tyler was already jumping out of his chair. “You aren’t allowed to call me that. Only he is, not you.”

“Who?” Frank asked instead.

“Josh!” Tyler yelled back, and once more their frowns deepened. “Don’t look at me like that! I’m not crazy! He’s real!” Tyler screamed, and by now he’d attracted the attention of some of the guards. They had started walking towards him, but in an effort to move back, Tyler tripped over the chair behind him, sending him tumbling to the ground. He looked up at the stern faces of the guards, and the hurt ones of the others and Tyler knew whose fault this was.

“I need to see the doctor.” He said as the guards went to pull him up, “Please!” Tweedledum showed up, grabbing his arm roughly again, and once more, Tyler felt a tear slip down his cheek.

“Oh Tyler,” Melanie sighed, looking down at the table in front of her. She looked sad and almost guilty at the situation. Tyler figured she ought to be, seeing as she was the one that caused this whole situation in the cafeteria.

“Please,” Tyler said in a broken voice, “I’m not sick.”

“Keep believing that kid. Maybe it’ll make being here easier.” Tweedledum said as him and a different guard with an afro started pulling Tyler out of the room and towards his cell. He realized that no one here cared whether or not Tyler was as sane as he told them he was.

“I’m not sick.” Tyler mumbled over and over again as he stumbled from the room, the two men holding him with a sort of death grip.

-

Tyler sat up from his uncomfortable bed when he heard his cell being opened. When he looked up he was pleased to see it was only Tweedledee. He seemed to be Tyler’s smallest issue when it came to the guards here. Something was different about him at least, but Tyler wasn’t entirely sure what it was yet that set him apart.

It had been two days since the whole fiasco, and Tyler hadn’t been allowed out of his room the entire time. He was told it was because he needed time to cool down, but honestly being locked up angered him more. He wasn’t sick, and now that a guard stood outside his cell and watched him take his meds, he was becoming angrier than anything.

“Come on,” Tweedledee smiled at Tyler, and Tyler gave him only an odd look, “You can come see Doctor Williams now Tyler.”

At that, Tyler was rushing to stand up and walk over to the door, making Tweedledee chuckle a little bit. He grabbed Tyler’s arm, using barely any force to pull him from the cell and start walking him towards the nursing area of the institution.

The whole area down here was cleaner than the rest of the place, making it nicer to be in. The walls weren’t wet and musky to be by, and the paint was actually still on them. It was a white paint originally, but over time it seemed to have turned a sort of greenish yellow color, but Tyler figured the horrible, yellow, dim lights didn’t help much when it came to color in this place. In fact, it made him miss the bright yellow-white of the sun.

The thought brought Tyler back to the summer he spent with Josh. They traveled to a beach together, and Tyler smiled at the memory of Josh being hit on by the waitress that was there. It was that night that Tyler realized how much Josh meant to him.

It wasn’t long after this though that Tyler arrived at the medical room. He noticed the ginger boy and Doctor Williams running around. Ryan was back in here, and he was sobbing hysterically, which broke Tyler’s heart a little. He frowned and looked at Tweedledee whom he noticed was also frowning quite a bit.

“Ok Ryan I need you to calm down some.” Doctor Williams whispered. She crouched down by him, as he was curled up in the corner of the room. He withdrew a lot from her and back as far as he could.

“Stay here.” Tweedledee whispered, then he advanced towards Ryan. Tyler nodded, knowing that even if he were to run, he wouldn’t make it far. So he allowed Tweedledee to walk towards the hysteric boy.

Doctor Williams backed off, tucking her hair behind her ear as Ryan noticed Tweedledee. The boy stopped crying, throwing his arms around the guard. I looked at the doctor in astonishment at the fact that this was allowed.

“Tyler,” She sighed, then looked at the two boys in the corner, “Normally I wouldn’t allow it but Brendon is the only one that can calm Ryan down.” She shook her head and motioned for him to follow her over to an office in the corner. On the side of the wall the name Doctor Hayley Williams was printed. Tyler followed her in and then she closed the door and walked to her desk.

“Now why did you request a meeting?” She sighed. She looked tired, or at least more tired than she was just a few days ago.

“My meds.” Tyler said. He knew he needed to get his point across or there would be absolutely no point in him even seeing her. She needed to see there was nothing wrong with him.

“What about them?” She asked softly, but Tyler noted that she looked a little surprised at the fact that he needed to speak to her about them.

“I’m not a schizophrenic.” Tyler said, narrowing his eyes at her. She looked taken back for a second then sighed.

“Melanie told you didn’t she?” Tyler nodded in return, “figures. It’s hard to get anything past anyone with a medical background like her. She’s much smarter than she looks.”

“That’s not what I’m here about. I’m not crazy. I don’t even remember hurting anyone.” Tyler persisted.

“Tyler it’s really just a precaution.” She said, narrowing her eyes in return. Tyler huffed and crossed his arms over his chest and sighed.

“I’m not crazy and I don’t need it.”

“You hallucinated someone Tyler.” She said instead, “we have no one here by the name Josh. He’s not real.” And with those words, Tyler stood up angrily.

“Josh is real.” He said through gritted teeth.

“Tyler sit down or leave my office.” She said sternly. Tyler shook his head.

“You’re not going to believe me are you?”

“Sit down Tyler.”

“Screw you.” And with that Tyler turned away, walking out of the office and towards Tweedledee to be taken back to his cell.


	5. Time Has Run Out

“Tyler?” Tyler looked up when he heard someone calling his name. It was dark, passed curfew to even be awake, but Tyler couldn’t sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, the image of Josh popped back into his mind. This boy will always be the death of him, no matter what. But still, it surprised Tyler to find that someone else was awake.

 

“Yeah?” Tyler asked quietly, trying to avoid grabbing the attention of any passing guards. There was a new one that started recently, a Mexican guy who was always wearing a hat to hold back his hair. 

“I’m glad you’re awake.” The voice spoke, and Tyler now recognized it as Melanie’s. “Look I wanted to say I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to freak you out back there in the cafeteria.” She sounded genuinely sad as she spoke. Tyler felt bad for freaking out like he did.

“No it’s ok Mel.” Tyler whispered back from his bed. He could barely see the girl with dyed hair from his cell due to the lack of good lighting in this forsaken place. 

“Really Tyler, I just… they just want to help, I didn’t mean it in a bad way. I just… they want to make everything ok.” Melanie said in a hushed voice. 

“Melanie they can’t help me if I’m not crazy. I know Josh is real.”

“Tell me about him.” Melanie said in a hushed tone. From the cell next to hers, Tyler noticed Frank slide out of bed and sit but the bars, looking at Tyler. Seems he can’t sleep either. Tyler didn’t mind if he listened in on them. It’s not like they had anything bad to talk about here.

“His full name is Joshua William Dun. He’s a little shorter than me and he plays drums, and he was this pale skin that just glows. He has a tattoo on his right arm that I would trace with my fingers as we would lay in my bed. He’s a little older, but has the imagination of a child. He’s smart, and funny, and he doesn’t sing often but when he does it’s like the sound of angels. I fell in love with him. I just… I want to see him again. I want to visit his parents in Ohio and I want to wake up to him on my chest.” Tyler only now realized that there was tears streaming down his cheeks, and he was trying to keep his breathing steady so he wouldn’t let a sob escape his lips. He was sure that someone could hear the gasps in between certain breaths though. 

“Ty,” Frank whispered, “I’m so sorry.”

Melanie took a breath to speak but at that moment footsteps could be heard and Tyler knew the guard was coming.

“Iero,” The man spoke in a strong voice. Tweedledum was working it seems, “It’s past curfew, lights out pal.” 

-

The next day when lunch rode around Melanie had rushed over to the table that Tyler had been welcomed to. She had a crazy look in her eyes and she was smiling like crazy, which unnerved Tyler and by the looks of it, did the same thing to Frank and D. 

“I’ve been thinking.” She said excitedly as she sat down at the table, “I don’t think Tyler is crazy. I think Josh is real.” She was smiling, but Tyler only frowned.

“Gee thanks Mel.”

“No that’s good. After you told me about Josh, I thought about the way you spoke of him. No one could give that much of a passionate speech unless you have memories that date way back. Tyler I’m confident that Josh is still out there somewhere.” Tyler’s eyes were sparkling at this point, and if it wasn’t against the rules, he would’ve hugged Melanie by now.

“Melanie don’t fuel his crazy.” D looked at her with a hard glare and she looked ready to punch him.

“Gerard, D is being mean.” Melanie pouted.

“Frank?” Gerard looked up from drawing for a split second. 

“I heard Tyler speak last night, and while it’s a long shot, I’ll have to agree with Melanie on this one. It seemed like Josh was real to me when Tyler spoke about him.”

“Sorry D, I’m siding with them,” Gerard said, looking back down to start drawing once more. D looked up, looking between everyone.

“Honestly? You’re going to side with him?” D whispered, obviously a little hurt. He paused for a moment before looking at the others and crossed his arms. “Fine. Even if this guy i-“

“Josh,” Tyler mumbled.

“What?” D looked at him.

“His name is Josh, not ‘this guy’”

“Fine even if Josh is real, what can we do about it? Josh is probably better off without you now anyways Tyler. Face it, you’re crazy.”

“Even if I’m crazy, I need to know if Josh is ok. I need to see him.” Tyler whispered, his voice cracking at the end.

“That’s not the point here!” Melanie smiled, “I have an idea.” She grinned, and it was that crazy grin she had on the first day that Tyler had seen her.

“What?”

She leaned in close and whispered to them, “We’re going to break out.”

-

“I don’t care what you say Mr. Way,” Doctor Williams argued from her office, “He’s doing fine. That boy is absolutely fine.” 

“Mrs. Williams, stop letting your personal life affect your job at my institute.” Mr. Way said, pushing back his bleached hair. He sighed and sat down on the corner of one of her chairs.

“Oh to hell with you, we both know this isn’t your place, it’s your fathers. You will never live up to him so stop trying.” She sighed, rubbing the palms of her hands on her eyes. Mr. Way had been testing her with everything he had lately and she wasn’t sure if it was the murderers or him that made her want to stab something.

“Mrs. Williams don’t you dare speak to me like that ever again. And I run this place now. I will not hesitate to throw you out. I will also do with my inmates whatever I please. I suggest you learn how to hold your tongue around your superiors.” He said in a twisted tone and she sighed.

“Just… give me more time.”

“Time has run out Mrs. Williams.”


	6. A Small Voice

“This is a bad idea you realize that right?” D said the next day as Melanie shuffled into the cafeteria, holding a piece of paper in her hand. She promised that she would make a list of all the things they’d need to get out of here, and it seemed she pulled through. Out of everyone, it was like she’d been waiting for the moment to break out since she got here.

 

“Stop being so negative.” Frank mumbled at D and Gerard nodded once, not looking up from the drawing he was making. He’d started it last night and hadn’t put it down since. Normally the guards would yell at someone if they stayed up all night but it seemed Gerard was the exception to this rule. They would look at him before hesitating and walking away.

“Alright boys who’s ready for a taste of freedom?” Mel asked, sitting down at the table. Ryan looked up at her through his overgrown hair and he nodded softly. 

Then she sat the list down on the table.

“Ok, to start we’re going to need a diversion. It’s going to have to be big. I was thinking we start a fight,” Mel said happily, taking a drink of her water. “We’re also going to need a key card. This will be used to get out of the doors. We can take a car from there, as they’re always in the front. Gerard told me they always leave the keys in them.”

“Wait, how do you know the keys will be there?” Tyler looked at Gerard who looked up from the drawing.

“I just do.” And with that he was focused on his paper once more.

“Ok how do we get the card?” Frank asked and Melanie smiled at him.

“Well Frankie that’s where you come in. You’re going to take one from Pete.” She smiled like there was nothing that could possibly go wrong.

“You’re crazy right?” Frank said in a shocked tone, “there’s no way in hell I’ll be able to get it. Pete’s impossible.” But it was at that moment that D’s eyes lit up mischievously. He was coming up with a plan.

“Frank you can do it. I can get the fight started. You need to get Pete close enough, and then use that trick you told me about.” The words made no sense to anyone else, but it seemed Frank understood because he nodded and mumbled a faint ‘that could work’. 

“Ok so once we get all that, there’s the whole getting pass Mr. Way but tha-“ Melanie tried to continue but she couldn’t. Gerard’s head shot up, and he was looking at her more intensely than Tyler thought humanly possible. 

“Don’t speak of him. I’ll handle that when the time comes.” Gerard said quickly. Melanie smiled sadly and nodded, but then D spoke up once more.

“How will we know where to go? I’ve been here for years. I can’t even remember where the entrance area is.” He mumbled sadly. Gerard smiled for the first time since Tyler arrived and he put his drawing book on the table. It was a map of the penitentiary.

“How do we get pass Doctor Williams?” Tyler looked frantic when a small voice spoke up. It was light and careful in its tone. Tyler looked at the speaker and was surprised to see it was actually Ryan who was talking.

“I may be of assistance there.” He said softly. Melanie clapped her hands together. 

“Perfect.” 

-

They decided to wait a few days before the plan would go into effect. Ryan said he wouldn’t need to do much, and they’d know who to trust when the time came for them to leave, but it was the way he said it that unnerved Tyler. Ryan always spoke as if he wouldn’t be coming with him. But that was absurd right? Of course they’d take Ryan with them.

Tyler thought of that every day, reassuring himself over and over until two days after they made the plan. Because that was the day the screaming started. It was so loud and echoed down the hallways and pass the cells.

The moment it started there was a kind of commotion in the place. Guards were running, and some were stopping other ones from interfering with whatever was going on in the white room down the hall. It was a sort of chaos that sent chills down Tyler’s spine because he knew it wasn’t any helpful kind. This was not a planned chaos.

Then there was another voice mixed with all the yelling.

-

“Let me through!” Mrs. Williams shouted as she pushed her way through the guards blocking any stray prisoners from seeing what was happening. There was rumors that this would happen but she didn’t want to believe any of them. “For god sakes get the hell out of my way!” 

“Let her in.” A single voice floated to her ears and she was suddenly filled with a rage like no other. It was Mr. Way’s voice.

“Michael!” She shouted as she came into the white room that she often worked in. There was the usual patients, but the bed in the corner had the curtain pulled around it, not showing what lay behind it. And for a second Mrs. Williams lost her ability to think as she stared into the cold eyes of her boss.

“Mrs. Williams you would do well to not call me that. I am your boss, not your friend.” Mr. Way said pulling off gloves, and in that moment she noticed them to be blood stained. Her heart beat quickened and she whispered one phrase to him.

“What did you do?” 

“Look before you freak out it was for science. It was an experimental test to see if it’d help the tumor ok? Unfortunately not everything always goes as planned.” Mr. Way tossed the gloves to a passing guard who threw them away in a waste bin. 

Mrs. Williams could feel the tears pricking the corners of her eyes as she started walking towards Mr. Way. “Tell me you didn’t. Tell me you didn’t do what I think you did.” She was becoming angry but saddened at the same time. “Tell me you didn’t!”

“I’m sorry.” He said with no hint of remorse in his tone. 

She turned to the curtained bed and started walking towards it. With a small hint of hesitation she pulled it open and then broke into a fit of sobs. Laying in the bed was the boy she loved like a brother. Laying in the bed was Ryan. His eyes were still open, and his mouth slightly parted. He looked scared but that was impossible because as she looked at his head, the two needles in it, blood covering him, she knew he was no longer with them.

“You monster,” Mrs. Williams cried, walking towards him. She hugged the boy while still crying as a cold voice spoke behind her.

“You would do well to not make emotional bonds here.”

-

It didn’t take much more for Tyler to know what was happening. Tweedledee was walking pass him, rubbing the tears from his eyes when Tyler knew.

He knew it was Ryan.

And he knew they needed to leave soon.


	7. Dont Be Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.

Melanie snapped after Ryan passed. She loved him with all her heart as she did them all, and once they got her to stop crying she decided it was time. The others had to agree with her, something was going on here. Frank had noticed Mr. Way was almost testing them, as he would often walk by Tyler’s cells and smirk at him in a daring way. It was driving Tyler crazy, and Mr. Way knew it. He seemed to be able to get on all of their nerves except for one persons. Gerard. Gerard seemed immune to the smirks and evil snickers. But that changed nothing. 

Still even D agreed they needed to put the plan into effect. So exactly a day after Ryan was killed, they started. Tyler wasn’t sure how they’d get pass Doctor Williams still but he had faith in Ryan either way. Ryan said that they’d be able to get pass her and even if he was dead, Tyler had this odd feeling that they would. 

D also came through when it came to distraction, as he simply told one inmate named Kellin that one of the guards was saying shit. Needless to say, the Mexican guard had to try and separate them after Kellin attacked, which caused an even bigger issue between people. Pete wasn’t too happy about this and Frank decided it was time to get the key card from him. He walked over and punched a smaller guy. Pete had turned, ready to yell at Frank, but D ran over and started messing around behind him. Pete turned in rage and stalked towards D. As Pete turned to yell at D, Tyler noticed Frank slide the key card off of Pete’s belt. Pete luckily didn’t notice anything, and was defiantly occupied when Kellin came over and punched him in the face. 

The entire cafeteria had turned to madness in a matter of minutes. The group was standing in the corner looking at it all with wide eyes. People were running all over the place, and multiple people were bleeding. It honestly looked like a scene from a movie, and this was the big breakout scene. 

It was then that the group decided to slide out from all the chaos. Frank smiled and slipped the key card into his pocket and then they jogged from the cafeteria. D had to pull Gerard’s map from his pocket as they ran, but they eventually started heading towards the entrance. It was just as they passed the hospital room that a voice stopped them all in their tracks and sent chills down their spines. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” It was Doctor Williams and she was not happy. There were dark rings under her eyes and it was very clear that she hadn’t slept well since Ryan. 

“Leaving.” D smirked, looking her in the eyes. The others looked between him and her, waiting to see who would make the first move. 

“I don’t think so.” She spoke with sadness in her tone, but she was still very stern with them. 

“We have to.” Frank said.

“Ryan was going to leave with us.” Tyler felt himself speaking up. Maybe if he could guilt trip her she’d turn a shoulder. It was obvious that the comment bugged her. Her face dropped some but she shook it off the best she could.

“You can’t leave.” She spoke sadly.

“Let them.” The whole group turned to Tweedledee who appeared out of nowhere. They were all in shock, including Doctor Williams who was obviously speechless at the situation. 

“Brendon,” Doctor Williams sighed sadly.

“You know what Mr. Way will do. This is best. Ryan would have lived.” He said to her, and a tear rolled down Doctor William’s face. She shook her head and closed her eyes.

“We can’t. You can’t. You’ll lose the job. I’ll be questioned.” She said to him in a shaking voice. 

“Go.” Tweedledee said to the group as he stepped between them. They turned to leave and in that moment Doctor Williams dove for the alarm on the wall. She slammed her hand into it, glass flying everywhere. Her hand was bleeding as the group ran towards the entrance. Alarms had started going off throughout the building.

In the rush the guards at the front moved from their post to someone who was screaming a hallway over. Frank pulled out the keycard and slipped it with shaking hands into the scanner and smiled as the green light went off. The doors opened with a click and the group slid out of them. The sun was setting and Tyler found comfort in knowing that the night would provide some cover soon. 

The vans and cars were parked to the side, and they all ran towards them. D opened the driver’s door and sure enough, the keys were there just as Gerard had predicted they would be. Melanie got in the passenger side and the others pulled open the back. The guards were running out with guns in their hands. Tyler climbed in followed by Gerard and Frank. Frank turned to close the door and a bang was heard right before the doors snapped shut. D started driving. 

Red lights could be seen as the night started to settle upon the group escaping. They flashed in tune to the sirens and Tyler felt himself relax as they drove away from the prison. Mr. Way was seen in the small windows of the van, cussing and screaming at guards.

Then three sounds came from the van. Melanie let out an excited ‘woo’ in honor of them actually making it out of the place. D started crying for the first time in years as they drove. The reason? Because he hadn’t seen a sunset in years, and it brought him back to being a child in his backyard.

The last sound was much different. It was a sob. Tyler and Melanie turned to see Frank holding his hand to his abdomen, blood covering his fingers. Gerard rushing to sit by him and lifted Frank’s hand up slowly.

“Shit shit shit shit,” Gerard was speaking in a tone that Tyler had never heard from him before. It was fear.

“Gee,” Frank croaked in a scared tone, and Gerard looked at him. He quickly kissed Frank, which should have been sweet because in all reality they weren’t allowed to kiss in the prison and that was their first one, but it wasn’t sweet. 

“No it’s ok baby. You’re going to be ok.” Gerard spoke quickly. D was trying to focus on getting them away, but he was feeling uneasy. He didn’t always get along with Frank, but they were friends.

“I’m sorry.” Frank spoke softly. He was coughing now and Gerard was crying harder.

“No you don’t get to do that. You don’t get to leave me now.” Gerard said to him in a crushed tone. 

Frank however kissed Gerard one last time and told him not to be afraid. He told him to hold on.

Gerard kept crying and they kept driving.


	8. i'll find you.

The police had pursued them for a good thirty minutes. The group had a combination of emotions during this time. Gerard had showed the most as when Frank finally closed his eyes for the last time, Gerard broke into a pit of weeps that sounded unnerving against the sounds of sirens and the soft engine of the van. He kept whispering about how it should’ve been him that got shot and not Frank. 

D on the other hand was trying to lose the cops. He was trying his best to ignore the sobs from Gerard and the crying mixed with harsh cackles from Melanie. She had started screaming when Frank deceased and she was now rocking back and forth in her seat in a mixture of emotions.

They had approached the city, the helicopter noises from the prison in the distance. D had spotted another white van and decided to ditch the one they were in. With any luck, it’d puzzle the police. 

“Come on Gee we have to go.” D had said as they pulled up to a large building where a minivan with soccer-mom stickers was sat. Gerard barely moved and instead looked at Tyler with miserable eyes. 

“Let me,” Tyler whispered to D, who nodded and turned to the minivan. He marched over and promptly broke the window, unlocking the car. Tyler shuffled closer to Gee and looked down at Frank’s unbreathing frame. 

“He’s gone.” Gerard choked out, “My Frankie is gone,” and then he did something that took Tyler off guard. Gee threw his arms around Tyler, hugging him as he cried. “I.. w-wanted to s-start a life with h-him. Now I c-can’t Tyl-ler.” He was crying really hard now, and Tyler sat their awkwardly patting his back. 

“We have to go Gee.” Tyler whispered.

“I don’t w-want to leave him.” Gee croaked out and Tyler’s heart broke more than it was before. 

“You have to. We can’t take a body.” He clutched Gee by the shoulders and moved him so Tyler could look at him, “You’ll be with him again one day. Ok?” 

Gerard nodded a gloomy nod.

-

The car ride had been more peaceful. Just as D had predicted, the cops had been nowhere to be found as they chased after a van that didn’t even contain the escaped convicts. They drove through the city, trying to avoid the main streets. It was when Melanie looked out the window and read a shop sign that someone spoke.

“Louisiana’s Best Lil Shop” she scoffed, “creative.” 

“At least we know where we are now.” D groaned. “Now the problem is where to go now.”

Tyler looked up at this. “Ohio.” They all turned to him, “I have to find him.” 

“Tyler,” D said after a few uncomfortable moments of silence in the vehicle. “You don’t even know if Josh is alive.” Tyler knew that D had a point, but that wouldn’t stop him. He’d do everything it took to get Josh back to him. 

“I have to try.” Tyler whispered, and Melanie spoke up once more, resting her hand on D’s shoulder.

“I think it’s a good idea. Either way it’ll be easier than staying here.”

“Next problem. We have no money,” D said, his eyebrows furrowing in worry.

“My dear, you under estimate me.” Melanie smiled. She in this moment pulled out a few credit cards from her shoe, and held them up. Each one held a different name of a staff member from the prison, including Mr. Way. Tyler smiled an impressed smile as Melanie turned back around.

-

 

It was night time by the time they had reached northern Louisiana. D had fallen asleep in the back where Melanie and Tyler sat. Gee decided to drive as both Tyler and Melanie weren’t the best at the task. It was nice with the windows rolled down as they drove through empty roads. 

“Hey Melanie?” Tyler rolled over, facing her, “Do you know anything about Gerard’s backstory?” Melanie looked at Tyler, then to the piece between the back and Gerard, who couldn’t hear them due to the radio.

“His name is Gerard Way.” Tyler’s eyes widened. “Yeah. Basically his little brother got him locked up and vowed to not let him out. I’m not sure what he did, but Mr. Way fears Gerard. Either way, Gerard fell in love with Frank in jail and now that he’s gone, I fear for what Gee will do to Mr. Way if they meet again.”

“I can‘t imagine losing someone I love.” Tyler whispered sadly.

“Tyler… just don’t get your hopes up ok?” 

“It’s ok Melanie,” Tyler said as he rolled to face the ceiling of the car, “I know he’s ok.” At this Tyler completely rolled over, his back to the others.

“I’ll find you Josh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're t even ready for what's coming.


	9. A little help

Tyler awoke to the sunlight shining through the windows. The car wasn’t moving and Gerard was the only one still in it, sleeping soundly in the back. Even with his eyes closed though you could see they were puffy from all the tears Gerard had cried the night before.

Tyler sat up and looked around, seeing that they were outside a gas station. He gave a sigh of relief, seeing that they were only in a small town. Green trees covered the land and Tyler closed his eyes, promptly popping every bone in his body as sleeping in a van was uncomfortable.

“Morning!” Melanie smiled as her and D showed up outside the minivan window. “We bought supplies!” She held up a few bags.

“Food, drinks, and hair dye for Mel as she ‘needed’ it.” D said, pulling the door open. “So we made it to Mississippi, but I think we’ll need to change vehicles today. We can’t keep the same one for too long.” Tyler nodded as Melanie handed him a hot coffee and Gerard finally started to wake.

“The good news is we only have a little over 13 hours of driving today. We’ll be in Ohio by 9 or 10 tonight.” D said happily. “We made it to mid Mississippi before we had to get food.”

“We’ll make it to mine and Josh’s apartment. We can fix ourselves up and take an actually shower too.” Tyler said happily, making them all smile some. None of them had really gotten to be a normal human in a while, it’d be nice to take a shower with real shampoo.

“Guess we better get going soon yeah?” Gerard mumbled, taking a coffee from Melanie. He smelled it, a small smile appearing on his face. “I haven’t had a coffee in ten years.” Melanie smiled at him.

“Speaking of the perfect beauty.” D smiled, looking out a window. A car had pulled into the gas station. The driver, a teen with brown hair was getting out. She locked the vehicle and walked inside. The group exchanged a look then smiled. They gathered their stuff and walked to the car. D looked around for people that may see him before he raised his elbow to break the window.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” the girl had showed back up, a tea in her hand. The group froze.

“I think the term is stealing,” Melanie chirped happily. The group turned to her and glared. “oh right. We were “inspecting” the car.” She winked and nudged D with her elbow, making him sigh. 

“Hell no. You can’t have my car.” The girl said angrily.

“Please,” Tyler sighed, his voice filled with sadness and frustration. “I have to get back to Josh. I have no know he’s alive.” The girl paused.

“Who?”

“The love of his life,” Melanie said happily.

“No I’m still los- Holy shit! You’re those people on the news!” the girl exclaimed, looking around frantically. D sighed, slapping a hand over her mouth.

“Listen lady Tyler ain’t killed no one. He just needs a vehicle to see his boyfriend.” D said cooly.

“Almost fiancé.” Tyler whispered sadly, and the girl looked between them all for a moment.

“I can’t give you my car.” Tyler sighed before she held up a hand and spoke once more. “I will however help you get a ride. I don’t want my name to come up though if any of you get caught.”

“We’re going to be friends. I can tell.” Melanie said gleefully. “I’m Mel-“

“Melanie I know. There’s also Tyler, Gerard, and Dallon.” Dallon looked up with fire in his eyes. “Your names are all over the news.”

“It’s D.” Dallon said, turning to get into the car. Tyler was shocked the girl wasn’t murdered on the spot, but then again, they did need the transportation to Ohio.

“Fine whatever let’s go.”

-

“So this is where we’re getting a car?” Tyler asked skeptically as the group pulled up to an animal shelter. This didn’t look right to him. The place was nice, but the brown haired girl, whom they later found was named Audree just smiled and nodded.

“Just… come in for a second.” She smiled and the group opened the doors of the car. The place was small but nice looking. They all walked into it, looking around. At the counter, two girls looked up. One with bright turquoise colored hair and the other blonde.

“Who’s this?” The blonde girl asked.

“Ok Sami, Shey don’t freak out.” Audree warned them.

“Holy shit. It’s the attractive psychopaths from the news.” A new girl with dark and long hair appeared in a doorway. She looked at each of them individually, obviously checking them out.

“Your attraction to the psychos are showing again.” A final girl with blonde hair and pink ends appeared.

“I can’t help it if Evan Peters is hot!” The girl exclaimed. “I have a problem!”

“Ok….. so anyways,” Audree continued, “they tried to rob me, but I learned this is a really romantic story. Long story short, they need the van.” She spoke quickly but the blue haired girl spoke up.

“Wait isn’t there another one? The guy with red hair on the sides?”

“Frank.” Gerard whispered sadly, “he’s… he’s gone.” He choked out the last part. Tyler wanted to hug him.

“Yeah whatever, just not the van with my music in it.” The girl replied, shrugging her shoulders.

“You’re all cool with this?”

“They don’t look evil Audree.”

-

The sun had left them behind, the group now piled in a van that belonged to girls that wanted to help a lover. They had reached Ohio, and much to Tyler’s anticipation, they were headed to his and Josh’s apartment. It was only a good ten minutes away now, but Tyler felt like it was lightyears away.

“Breathe.” Melanie whispered as they neared the area. Tyler’s heart 2 as beating out of his chest and it must have showed.

“I can’t.” Tyler mumbled. She swung an arm around his shoulders and at that they waited in silence until D pulled up to the complex. Tyler threw open the door and looked up at the building he knew so long ago.

The group started towards it and Tyler opened the door to the building, smiling as the lock was still broken to the security doors. They ran up the stairs, looking for the door and finally they stopped at apartment B4. Tyler took an unsteady breath.

“Tyler… incase he isn’t here i-“

“He’s going to be here.” Tyler interrupted D. Then he knocked. There was a few silent moments where nothing was heard. Then the door opened. Tyler’s heard shattered. Standing there was a man with long brown hair, and he looked as if he’d been on every drug possible. He had a beer belly and an stench to him. While he looked firmilar, he wasn’t Josh.

Then he smiled, and a bag was pulled over Tyler’s face from behind. He was walked forward, trying to thrash around, but it was to no avail. He was being sat down in what he assumed was a chair and his wrists and legs were tied to it. He could hear the others fighting as well.

“You have the fucking nerve to come back here Joseph?” a voice said. Tyler didn’t recognize it. The hood was pulled off and they were in a different room. It was dark. The man with the grown hair was sat there, next to him a man with blonde hair sharpened a knife.

“What?”

“Don’t play dumb. You almost ruined everything for me.” The guy was speaking in a low voice, like he was trying to be quiet.

“I don’t even know you freak.” Tyler spat.

The door opened, light spluttered into the dark room. Tyler looked away from the scary man and to the figure, whose face he couldn’t see due to the light. It was only when the door closed that Tyler froze.

“Tyler.” The man spoke in a raspy voice.

“Josh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't even the plot twist


	10. Together Again

“Josh” The words had flown from Tyler’s mouth so easily, and the noise in the room stopped. To his sides, the others stopped struggling to get free, and the brown haired man had gone quiet. Josh had paused to, and then his hands flew to his mouth. The man fell to his knees and whispered a word, “untie”. The blonde man sighed and stood up, walking towards Tyler. They all watched intently as he bent down, undoing Tyler’s restraints.

Tyler stood up when the last tie was undone and walked towards Josh. When he was less than a foot away, Tyler dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms around Josh as Josh did Tyler. Then they started to cry. Josh held Tyler tighter than he had ever done before, and Tyler never wanted him to let go. While Tyler kept whispering ‘you’re alive’ to Josh, Josh grabbed Tyler by the shoulders and held him out.

“Oh my god. Oh my god it’s you. You’re alive. They told me you were dead Tyler.” He pulled Tyler in again, kissing his hair, “I thought you were dead.” Tyler was practically sitting in Josh’s lap and Josh was rocking them both back and forth as he cried.

There was sound of more ties being cut and then a voice finally spoke up, “Can someone explain what the fuck is going on here please?” it was D that had spoken up. He didn’t sound very happy with everything that was happening. Josh nodded and looked at the other guys.

“Drinks.” Tyler pulled back and moved off of Josh’s lap. Together they stood up, Josh’s arm firmly around Tyler’s waist. They opened the door, revealing a simple apartment living room. Josh had regained his composure and he turned to the others as they walked to the couch. Tyler and Josh sat in a seat, Tyler curled up in Josh’s lap once more. D and Mel took the couch while the others went to the kitchen.

“I’m really sorry you had to be tied up. I was ordering shipments when the crew said someone showed up on the doorstep. We can never be too careful in our line of business when there’s other gangs running the streets. I promise you those two won’t do anything without the boss saying so. So unless I give the word you’re all safe. Still, Bob and Bert are harmless.”

Bert. Bob. The names sounded familiar to Tyler but he still wasn’t able to place them. It was as if part of his memory had been erased. Tyler turned to Josh, “What did you mean you thought I was dead?” Josh looked at him, squeezing his hand.

“You don’t remember do you?” Tyler shook his head, “We were in a deal. A big one. We didn’t know that Oli’s gang was there though. We got separated and Bert told me he tried to help you but… Tyler there was so much blood when the guns went off. He said you fell and hit your head and weren’t getting up. He told me you were dead. I should’ve gone back for you.” Tyler shook his head and hugged Josh once more.

“We drove so long looking for you. I believed you were real. Most people though Tyler was crazy, not me.” Melanie smiled happily.

“Pardon my manners what’s your names?” Josh smiled at them all. A cyber-tooth grin.

“Melanie, D, and Gerard.” Tyler pointed to each person, all of whom smiled but Gerard. He just stared at Josh and Tyler longingly and Tyler knew who he was thinking of.

Tyler so wished he could bring Frank back for Gerard.

-

Tyler was in heaven. Not literally, but the shower was pretty fucking close right now. It was around midnight and the lights were off, so it was just the dark and warmth. The finished washing his hair with real shampoo when he heard the shower door open. He closed his eyes as two familiar arms wrapped around his waist. Tyler felt at home.

“They told me you weren’t real.” Tyler whispered into the shower filled silence. He felt a breath on his neck, as well as a small kiss to it.

“Look at me,” Tyler obeyed, turning around. Josh’s arms were still around Tyler’s waist. “I’m here Baby Boy. I’m alive.” Tyler nodded, his eyes filling with tears.

“I can’t lose you again.” Tyler cried softly. Josh looked at him sadly.

“You don’t have to.” And for the first time, now that they were alone, the two were able to kiss. Tyler wrapped his arms around Josh’s neck, and he felt Josh push him up against the wall of the shower. Tyler would never admit it out loud but he missed this so much. God, he missed being so close to Josh. He missed letting emotions run wild. He missed the taste of this.

Tyler let out a small breath and Josh moved down to his neck. The two hadn’t been together in so long, and this was every pent up emotion coming out in this moment. Tyler’s fingers were tangled in Josh’s wet hair, which Tyler had to admit looked nice in its new red, and Josh’s hands were digging into Tyler’s hips, but he wasn’t complaining the slightest. Tyler had never minded pain in that kind of way. But now the two were electric.

More importantly, they were together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You deserved a break... for now.


	11. I Like The Sound Of That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING  
> also it was requested. i appologize i suck at writing smut.

Tyler was in a warehouse. Josh was standing next to him, counting money as they leaned against a crate. There were other guys, most of them joking around or talking. Tyler was staring at Josh though. His blue hair was beginning to fade, but that was ok.

“I love you ya know,” Tyler smiled, spinning so he was in front of Josh. Josh looked up and smiled, setting the money on top of the crate.

“Yeah?” He asked, his arms slipping around Tyler’s neck.

“Mhmm.” Tyler smiled, kissing him, “I wanted to talk to you about something. I know we haven’t really talked about it much but… what I’m trying to say is that I wonna be with you.” Tyler mumbled as his hands fell onto Josh’s hips.

“We are together?” Josh was extremely confused.

“Josh I want to build a life with you. I want more than this.”

“Tyler Joseph,” Josh smiled a huge smile, “are you asking what I think you’re asking?” Tyler nodded. “Well in that case I’ll have to say y-“ Josh didn’t get to finish his sentence because a shot was fired. Josh fell to the ground clutching his arm. Tyler screamed, dropping to his side.

A group of new guys ran into the warehouse holding guns. Josh screamed at Tyler to run, to get out of there. Tyler kissed him one last time before Bob was trying to get him out to safety. They made it far enough before Bob fell to the ground as well, his side bleeding.

Tyler turned to run but was grabbed from behind. Someone had put something over his mouth and Tyler tried to scream but couldn’t. The arm had a tattoo on it. Something like a bird. Tyler tried to move is head around, trying to get a look at who grabbed him, but just as he almost saw the face, Tyler was being thrown onto a crate, his head hitting the corner.

Everything went black.

-

Tyler awoke with a start. He was breathing with shallow breaths and he looked around, not remembering where he was for a second. He looked around at the moonlight flooding into dark room, then he looked next to him. Josh had woken up and sat up next to Tyler. Tyler took a breath. He was home.

“What’s wrong babe?” Josh whispered, rubbing Tyler’s back. Tyler moved closer to Josh, tucking his head into Josh’s neck.

“Were… before I hit my head… did we have a conversation about being more?” Tyler looked at Josh who looked a little taken back.

“Yeah we did. Why?” Josh asked in confusion.

“Josh I don’t think I fell. I think… I mean… I remember what happened. I was thrown Josh. Someone grabbed me and threw me into that crate.” Tyler was enclosed in a hug as Josh rubbed his shoulders. Tyler felt safe when he was with Josh. Everything was ok.

“We’ll figure it out Baby Boy.” Josh mumbled, kissing Tyler’s shoulder. Tyler turned to him, taking in every look before he leaned forward and their mouths met. Tyler’s hand moved to the side of Josh’s face and Josh tugged on Tyler’s lip with his teeth. In a quick motion, Tyler pushed Josh backwards onto the pillow once more and crawled on top of him.

Josh pulled his shirt off over his head, allowing Tyler to move his kisses to Josh’s collar bone. The hands that had moved to Tyler’s hips tightened, leaving what would surely be figure print sized bruises in the morning. Tyler nipped at the skin on Josh’s flesh, earning a small moan from him.

“Ty,” Josh let out a short breath and Tyler took that as his signal. He moved his legs to where they were planted on either side of Josh’s hips, moving his own to give them both the friction they were looking for. Josh’s head flew back as a small moan escaped his lips and Tyler smirked some.

He slowly slid his hands down Josh’s chest. “Do you have everything?” He whispered to Josh who pointed to the tableside drawer. Tyler leaned over, sliding it open. He grabbed a condom and some lube before moving back to Josh. Tyler moved down some, grabbing the hem of Josh’s briefs and slid them down over his pale hips.

Tyler then proceeded to open the lube and put some on his fingers. No matter how many times they’d done this Tyler always prepped Josh to make him as comfortable as possible. He looked at Josh who nodded in consent and Tyler grabbed a pillow, putting it under Josh’s hips.

As Tyler prepped him, Josh moved to relax around Tyler’s fingers. After a while, Tyler removed his fingers, lining himself up. Everything they had ever done was consensual. Josh looked at him as Tyler moved forward, a small gasp escaping from them both. Josh bit his lip, turning his face into his pillow due to the fact that there was still other people in the apartment.

Tyler moved down, placing his face into Josh’s shoulder as he moved. Josh moved and kissed the top of Tyler’s head, his hands scratching Tyler’s back. Tyler gasped, moving his hand to Josh. Josh’s head rolled back once more, his breath coming in gasps. Tyler picked up speed, both him and Josh gasping in the dark, both of them moving as one. Tyler rolled once more, hitting his climax just as Josh did. Tyler’s head fell onto Josh’s shoulder and Josh’s hands slowly slid off of Tyler’s back.

“Fuck I love you.” Tyler whispered.

“Tyler?”

“Yeah?”

“Marry me.” Tyler was suddenly wide awake again. He looked up, meeting Josh’s eyes.

“What?”

“I can’t lose you again Ty. I love you. I’m in love with you. We can leave all of this behind. Just… stay with me forever.” Josh moved his hand to Tyler’s cheek.

“Yes. Holy shit yes Josh!” Tyler laughed, kissing Josh once more. “I love you too.”

“Tyler Joseph. My fiancé.”

“Josh Joseph?” Tyler laughed.

“Yeah. I like the sound of that.”


	12. Bang Bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler Ch

Tyler awoke alone in the bed. The sun was shining through the window and a spot lay empty next to him. Tyler frowned for a moment and sat up, thinking back for a slight second to last night. Him and Josh were gonna get married. The thought made him smile as he pushed the blankets off him-self and got out of bed.

"Morning," Tyler smiled, making his way towards Josh who turn and flashed a smile at him. He leaned over and kissed Tyler quickly. Then a knock came to the door. Moments later a girl came stumbling into the room. Her hair was cute short, and dyed a faded blue. Trailing behind her were two other girls, one with bright blonde hair and the other with long brown hair, shaved on the side. 

Tyler watched as the blonde went over to Melanie. The girls immediately jumped into small talk, leaving D to sit there awkwardly.

"Tyler." Josh said. The girl raised an eyebrow and walked towards them, looking Tyler up and down before smiling.

"Damn. You're right this one is a hottie. Has a nice ass too." She joked before turning away and walking towards the window. Tyler was so busy looking away from her and at the ground in a feeling of uncomfortableness, he didn't notice that he'd gone into a haze of memory.

-

"I see the way you look at me." Someone had grabbed Tyler's hair from behind, "I also know for a fact that you've been sneaking around behind the bosses back. He wouldn't be too happy about that now would he?"

"I can do a lot more than that"

-

A shot brought Tyler from his thoughts. A cry erupted from Melanie, who was now being hugged by D.

Tyler looked up in time to watch as the girl fell to the floor in a pile of blood. Josh simply sat the gun back on the counter and went back to making pancakes before he spoke. 

"Damn it kid," The brunette spoke up, looking bored "would you stop shooting our interns?" The blonde giggled a little before tapping Melanie on the shoulder to tell her it's ok.

"I didn't like her." Josh shrugged.

The brunette girl sat down before she turned to Tyler, "Crap intro, but nice to meet you, I'm Lynn. Little one over there is Jenna." Tyler waved weakly. "And thanks to your boy over here, I have to find yet another intern. This is the forth one Josh." 

"And the most annoying one." Josh shrugged. 

"Relax, he won't shoot me kid," Lynn smiled as Tyler opened his eyes, "He needs me, and if he did shoot me, all hell would unleash. We gotta get going soon anyways. I have three more deliveries. Oh and Josh? You may wonna make sure your boy isn't having a panic attack." The girl grabbed one of D's mini pancakes before she smiled and walked out the door. 

Josh turned to Tyler who was starting to feel dizzy.

"Ty?" Josh looked worried all of the sudden, "Ty hun are you ok?" 

The door slammed closed and everything went black.


	13. Someone's Whore

I can do a whole lot worse than that." The man spoke. Tyler turned and narrowed his eyes. Bert was standing against the counter, a nasty smirk on his mouth.

"What the fuck do you want?" Tyler whispered. He couldn't let Josh know he'd cheated. It was a mistake that had happened one too many times. Josh had developed some anger issues, which wouldn't help the situation at all.

"I want more Tyler. You think you can walk all over me because you're the boss's bitch? Think again." Bert smiled. "And if I don't get what I want there will be issues." 

"What exactly are you asking for?" Tyler narrowed his eyes. Bert smiled a nasty smile before he pushed himself away from the counter and started walking towards Tyler. He reached out a filthy hand, running it alone the side of Tyler's neck.

"I want you."

-

"Tyler baby come back to bed," The girl's voice rang through his head as he sat outside, a cigarette between his teeth. He didn't smoke. Or he didn't used to at least. Now he didn't give a fuck if the things killed him or not. He was done with life. He was done with the drug business. He was done being a toy for Bert. He was done feeling so sick of himself that he wouldn't even look Josh in the eye anymore. He knew it was taking a toll on his relationship. He knew that he was slowly killing it along with himself but he didn't care anymore.

"Tyler?" The girl was sliding her arms around his chest now, making him flinch at the thought of his body being used any more than it had been lately. He didn't want to be with Bert, but he had no choice right now. 

"Not now." Tyler whispered.

"Come on baby, come back to bed with me."

"Don't fucking call me that." Tyler turned to her with a sudden rage, making her flinch and back up.

The next thing Tyler remembered was washing the blood off his hands.

-

Tyler sat up with a gasp from the couch, and tears immediately started running down his cheeks. Josh stood up from the chair he was sat in, running to Tyler's side immediately, his face full of worry.

"Oh my god Tyler I was so worried, you just passed out in the kitchen and I would've brought you to a hospital, but the police and I just." Josh fell onto his knees by the couch and reached to hold Tyler's hand, but Tyler flinched. "What happened Ty? It's just me I won't hurt you." Josh whispered softly.

"I..." What was Tyler supposed to say? That he remembered cheating? That he remembered being used by Josh's minion? That he remembered murdering someone? "I... I did something bad Josh." Tyler whispered before he broke into another fit of sobs. Josh looked him over for a minute before he carefully laid a hand on top of Tyler's.

"Ty it's ok, I'm here now. You don't have to be afraid ok?" Josh whispered.

"Oh my god I did so many bad things," Tyler raised a shaky hand to his mouth. He remembered what it felt like to watch that girl struggle, to watch her beg for her life. Tyler remembered what it felt like to see the life drain from her eyes.

"Ty honey what'd you do?" Josh had turned Tyler to face him at this point.

"I..." Tyler broke into more tears. He remembered what it felt like to be used by Bert, to feel dirty and ashamed of who he was. He remembered smoking and the depression because he felt more like an object than a person. He remembered leaving at night and seeing the pain in Josh's eyes.

"Speak to me Tyler." Josh mumbled. Tyler looked up and around the room. Melanie and D and Gerard were sitting on the floor, watching intently, and Bert was in the corner of the room, his eyes narrowed at Tyler. Tyler, for some reason, felt fear run through his veins like never before. He was terrified.

"I killed someone." Tyler whispered, looking Josh in the eyes. "Oh my god Josh I cheated on you and killed her." Tyler started crying again. But this time Josh didn't try to comfort him. Instead the boy stood up.

"You did what?" He sounded angry.

"Josh I didn-"

"I knew you were sneaking around. Damn it Ty!" He was screaming now, "was I not good enough?!" Josh stormed over to the wall, punching it, which in return knocked a picture of them down.

"Josh p-please," Tyler was crying even harder.

"Fuck you Tyler." Josh looked at him, his face red in anger, "I tried to start a fucking life with you. To think you were being someone else's whore." And with that Josh stormed off to the bedroom. Tyler looked up at D and Mel and Gerard who were standing to help him. Bert however was just smiling.

For the first time in a long time, Tyler felt worthless. He felt like someone's object once more. 

"Tyler?" Melanie whispered.

"I fucked up," Tyler whimpered, feeling D hug him. "He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you Tyler. He loves you. He's just mad." Gerard said softly. "It's going to be ok.

"I did so many bad things."

"Tyler, don't you get it? That's not you anymore."


	14. I know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... I'm so sorry

Tyler sat on the balcony to the APARTMENT, a cigarette held limply in his hand. He inhaled with a hesitant breath and let out a shaky one. He'd cried for a few hours before he decided he needed a cigarette, and so he bummed one off Gerard and headed outside. His head was pounding from the tears he'd shed. Now he wasn't sure if he had any more to cry.

"I don't remember you smoking," a voice said with a sigh. Tyler jumped a little and turned to see Josh CLOSING the door to the balcony behind him. Tyler let out a dry laugh and took another drag.

"I don't remember starting but my body seemed to. And it sure as hell needed one." Josh shook his head with a small smile and sat down NEXT to Tyler, their legs touching.

"Ty..."

"I'm sorry Josh." Tyler spoke up. "I don't remember doing that. I mean I do, but that's not me anymore. You understand that right?" Tyler felt like there were tears ready to spill, but they never came.

"I know," Josh slid closer, sliding an arm around Tyler's shoulders. "I'm sorry too. D explained everything to me and I feel like a jerk. I didn't want to yell I just... Before you left, you were different. You weren't the same Ty I fell for. You'd become distant and you left at night. I was afraid of losing you." Josh mumbled. Tyler leaned his head towards Josh, tucking it into the red-head's shoulder.

"That's not me." Tyler mumbled.

"I know. I realized that when I fired the gun. You used to never jump when I fired a gun, but you looked terrified in the kitchen."

"Josh I don't know who I am anymore." Tyler finally let out a small sob, making Josh's grip tighten more.

"Ty we-"

"Boss," Bob had poked his head through the door, "We got an issue." His eyes were wide and scared.

"For fucks sake Bob what is it?" Josh looked up in annoyance.

"Police. Lots. I think they're police at least. They've been circling the place for quite a while, but they aren't dressed like normal cops. And there's this one guy with blonde hair." Bob spoke quickly, and Tyler's HEART sped up. This couldn't be happening.

"Shit," Tyler whispered.

"What is it?" Josh stood up as well. "What's wrong?"

"It's Mr. Way. He came for us. Oh god, he's going to take me back and kill me like he did Ryan." Tyler quickly stomped out the cigarette and turned to Josh, "You can't let him lock us up again." Josh nodded, grabbing Tyler's hand. He pulled him towards the door, pulling him into the lounge once more.

Josh looked around, frantic for a moment. "Bob, call Lynn and tell her to get her ass over here and bring recruits. Ty, go with Bert to get into a safe place with the others." Tyler's eyes suddenly went wide and he shook his head wildly.

"I can't go anywhere with him. Not without you Josh." Tyler reached up and grabbed the sleeve of Josh's sweater. Josh looked torn for a moment, but as Bob ran off into another room, a shot sounded. The door flew open and men with guns came running into the area. Josh shoved Tyler behind him and D, who was by the couch did the same for Melanie.

Out of all the chaos, Gerard his behind a shelf, and the men with guns opened an area in between them all. Then Mr. Way came walking in, a smug grin laying on his face.

"Bingo."

"I'm sorry who the fuck are you?" Bert spoke up. Mr. Way gave him a small sideways glance before the gun fired once more and Bert lay on the floor, a single shot wound in between his eyes.

"Now that he's taken care of," I'll be taking m y prisoners back, thank you," Mr. Way smiled, "Oh wait how rude of me. I'm Michael Way, and you must be the boy named Josh?" Mr. Way's eyes landed on Josh, who held Tyler's arm tighter. "I must say Josh I was a little shocked to find out that you actually existed. Tyler here was even put on medications for that. Of course the doctor that issued them to us was alone crazy. She was recently taken care of though for allowing so many prisoners to escape. Luckily one of them didn't make it far." Mr. Way had turned his eyes to Gerard, who had turned a pale color.

"You monster." Gerard whispered.

"No brother. You're the monster. That's why I had you locked up."

"What sick game are you playing at here?" D spoke up, still shielding Melanie behind him.

"Game? No my dear boy, I'm protecting people. I'm protecting people from murderers like you guys. Let's see here. We have Melanie. The girl who murdered her mother, father, and brother. Raised in a rich family, the dad cheated and mom snapped. Melanie retaliated by murdering them all." Melanie's face had turned red and she looked like she was ready to cry.

"You know damn well that I didn-"

"Shh," Mr. Way held up a hand, "Don't be rude now, I wasn't done. Frank, the boy who used to be perfect. That was until he stuck on a mask and started killing the kids who bullied him one by one. Dallon, he boy who was raped by Daddy. He murdered his father and uncle, choosing to drop his own name after the news-papers said that Dallon Weekes murdered an innocent man." D's head dropped, and he looked at the ground with an expression Tyler had never seen before, "Gerard, the boy who killed his parents. He attempted to kill his brother, but the young boy escaped and sought justice. Finally Tyler, the boy in a gang. Found in a pool of blood. He had lost his memory, but we had later discovered he was responsible for the death of one Debby Ryan, and 37 other men. A monster. Just like the rest of them."

"You twisted the stories Mikey." Gerard said softly, "You know that's not all that happened for each of us. You know that."

"Don't call me Mikey!" Mr. Way yelled. "You took everything from me! And now? I'm going to take it all from you."

"I have nothing left to lose." Gerard narrowed his eyes and Mr. Way only smirked.

"That's right. You lost your precious boy when I shot him. He died in your arms didn't he? You must have left him pretty quick. We had arrived at the car only 5 minutes after Frank had died." Mr. Way snapped his fingers and there was more commotion. A guard came pushing through, pulling a boy with black hair and scared eyes behind him in cuffs.

"Frank?!" Gerard whispered, trying to run towards the boy he thought was dead. Two men grabbed his arms though, holding him from Frank, as Frank was being held back from Gerard. "Let me go!"

"We were able to save him. Give him another shot." Mr. Way sighed. Shame you'll watch him die. But don't worry, I'll kill him last. First though, I think we need someone to warm me up." Mr. Way pulled out his own hand gun. He turned it, aiming it directly at D. There was a snap and a short cry, but everyone closed their eyes, not wanting to watch.

D was laying on the floor.

He sat up quickly, letting out a cry as he watched Melanie fall to the ground in front of him.

Her chest bleeding a red stain through her white dress.


	15. The Bad Bitch Gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The next chapter is the LAST chapter. BUT i don't want to leave this universe just yet so i am doing backstory chapters for people like D and Tyler and Melanie and such just so you understand what happened to them.

It happened in a sort of slow motion for everyone. Melanie hit the ground with a thud and D ran over too her side, tears running down his face. She was gasping for air as the blood stain in the dress slowly grew in size. She was dying.

“Please. Please hold on Mel. You’re gonna be ok,” D whispered, pushing the hair out of her face, “Please stay. I can’t lose someone else. This can’t happen to me again.”

“Would you stop your whining?” Mr. Way whispered, flicking a speck of dust of his suit, “You know you can’t save her. Honestly, just stop. She’s not your sister. She’s already gone.”

“Oh fuck you.” Gerard yelled, still struggling to get to Frank. He was so overwhelmed with emotions and it was driving him absolutely insane. “Stop being such dick Mikey and pull your head out of your god damn ass for once.” Mr. Way turned with a sudden anger, and pointed his gun at Gerard.

“I told you not to call me Mikey!” In a flash, two things happened. The first was Mr. Way letting another bullet release from his gun. The bullet however did not meet Gerard as the second thing that happened was Josh tackling Mr. Way from behind. The bullet instead his the man holding Gerard, missing the red-head by only a few inches. Still it was enough for Gerard to get lose and run towards Frank. He punched the man who Tyler late realized was Tweedledum in the face, causing him to let go of Frank as well.

The two embraced and fell to the ground with their arms around each other. The guards all turned their guns to Mr. Way though as he was currently rolling on the floor with Josh. It was at the point when the door opened that one of the guard’s fingers slipped. The gun fired in a hot flash and Josh let out a scream of pain.

Tyler’s heart stopped.

While Mr. Way was pushing Josh off of him, a few people came through the door. The guards were slowly being shot one by one. And finally a flash of long brown hair told Tyler that Lynn had finally come back with some help.

As the guards finally fell to the ground, Tyler ran over to Josh who was holding his side in pain. Tyler kneeled down next to his fiancé, trying to keep himself sane during all of this chaos. Unfortunately Tyler wasn’t able to help soon as someone had grabbed the top of his hair and pulled him backwards. He fell to the ground, his head burning from his hair being pulled.

“I’ve had enough of you boy.” Mr. Way was standing over him, his lip bleeding due to Josh. “You’re done for. By the time I’m done, no one will even know that you existed.”

Tyler felt the barrel of a gun press against his temple, and by reflex he squeezed his eyes shut.

A shot fired.

.

.

.

-

“This is gonna be a hell of a mess to clean up,” Bob groaned. He sat down on the blood stained couch and turned to the girl sitting next to him cleaning her gun.

“Oops.” The girl had dark hair, cut in short waves. Moments ago she had saved Bob’s life by shooting Pete Wentz in the head. He now owed the girl named Shannon his life. Many others such as D and Gerard also owed parts of Lynn’s gang their life. A few however were not as lucky.

“They stained the carpet,” Josh said grumpily, looking at the body of Mr. Way which lay limp in the middle of the lounge. Tyler laughed coldly, flicking his lighter on to light a cigarette that he desperately needed right now. If Lynn hadn’t shot Mr. Way when she did, he would be dead right now.

“At least we’re all alive.” Gerard smiled, looking lovingly at Frank who hadn’t left his side since the incident that went down not an hour earlier. Frank had sat himself on Gerard’s lap, hugging him quite tightly, but it wasn’t like Gerard was complaining.

“Yeah,” Frank smiled, kissing Gerard for probably the fiftieth time in the last ten minutes.

D and Melanie were also ok. Lynn had called in a boy named Troye who had gone to medical school. They’d gotten the bullet out and seduced Melanie for now, and she’d be ok. D hadn’t left her side since she was shot.

“You’re lucky I missed my last drop off,” Lynn said, laughing a little, “I’d hate to see you dead kid. I like you and I think you’ll make a fine boy for my Joshua over here,” she’d told Tyler as they sat together in the lounge.

“Yeah,” Tyler smiled, grabbing Josh’s hand, “So… what now?”


	16. For Now,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last ch but remember i'm doing backstory chapters

“This just in today with a story that has shocked many. At an apartment in the ghetto of Ohio, many bodies were found. The only name that we have been released is that of one Michael Way. His brother who recently escaped the hospital and prison that Michael owned is said to be linked to these violent murders somehow.

It all took place only three days after a group of five prisoners escaped. They escaped with the help of Doctor Hayley Williams and Sargent Brendon Urie, both of whom disappeared after this and haven’t been since. They were also going to have another prisoner leave with them but the boy by the name of George Ryan Ross III passed away from a brain tumor only a day before the escape. Still, the five escaped on their own. These people go by the names of Tyler Joseph, Melanie Martinez, Dallon Weekes, Gerard Way, and Frank Iero. They are still roaming the streets and are extremely dangerous.”

“Michael Way was in the pursuit of these men when he found them at the apartment of a man named Joshua Dun who is said to be linked romantically to Tyler. They opened into a bloody battle, and at one point the famous, and highly wanted, Lyndsey Gunnulfsen better known as Lynn Gunn showed up at the scene. None of these people have been spotted since the incident.

The other names of the victims have not yet been released to the public, but we do know that there are at least twenty more dead and many more wounded. This truly was a violent and scary scene to play out.”

“And to think that all of this happened a few weeks ago.”

“I’ll be honest Carla, this scares me quite a bit to know that these people are still roaming the streets.”

“The only question now is where are these people hiding?”

“Net up, two men impersonate FBI agents in a local mystery and this week’s top ten reasons you should be scared of your cat.”

D flicked off the TV and scoffed. “Pretentious fucks.” He sighed, making Melanie laugh a little. She was getting much better now, with constant check-ins from Lynn and Troye. Now however, everything was ok for once. “I’m a little pissed they didn’t even notice that Gerard’s asshat of a brother killed Ryan. He most certainly didn’t die from any brain tumor.”

“Don’t be angry,” Melanie pouted. She only smiled when D leaned over to kiss her cheek, making her blush a little. After she’d finally woken up from sudation the two had noticed that there was something between them and decided to give whatever it is a shot.

“Get a room,” Josh yelled from the couch next to them, making D send him death glares. Tyler laughed, spinning his wedding ring on his finger absent-mindedly. Him and Josh decided to have a really fast wedding before any news of the incident was released. Tyler bet that the pasture that married them probably lost his shit the moment he found out all the stuff Josh and Tyler had done.

“If you’re telling anyone to get a room it should be Frank and Gerard,” D pointedly looked over at the two who were sat in a chair, currently making out. Tyler cringed.

“Mine and Josh’s room is next to theirs. Trust me they have a room. They use it too often as it is.” Gerard answered this by leaning over and flipping off Tyler, not breaking his kiss with Frank.

“It won’t be that way for too long,” Josh sighed. “It’s been three days, the man-hunt is still going on, meaning we’ll have to change hideouts in a few days.

Josh had decided that it was time to leave this all behind. Him and Tyler agreed no more lies and no more drug business. It was time for them to lay low for a while and not drag any more attention to themselves. That was nice though, and for once in his life Tyler was happy with everything that was going on.

For once in their lives, everything was ok.

 

 

F̡̨̻̥̤̘̺̱̤͕̼̞͖̻̗̣̹̫ͬ̓̆̈́͊ͭͮ̇̅ͯ̃̈̑̍̇ͨͨ́̚͡o̢̨̬̰̮̲̼̲̩̜̫͉̘͈ͬ̈́̾͒ͫ̎͑͂́̾ͥ͆̆̓́̚͘͝ͅr̴̵̶̛̺̘̭̘̫̗̣̰̞̙̟͈̗͙͐ͪ͛ͦ͛ͧ̂̏ͯ͠ͅ ̛̗̜̩͓̦̝̙͕̙͙̪̲̼͇̺͓̣̲͇͆̋͗̆ͧͦ͑̈͌̋̋ͯ͗ͨ͆ͮ̂͑̑͟͞n̸͕͙̦̞̤͕̪͖̣͓͕̹̿ͧ͑ͦͥͧ̋ͅō̵̸̪̯̣̞̮̬̮͕͇̗͔̜͔̙̻̲͔̍ͫ̽̎̈́ͥ́́w͓͚̺͒͛̌͊̾ͨ̆̌ͧ͗̈͂̿̂̕.̴̄ͪͣ̓ͥ͆̾̔͑͐҉͖͇͓̘̺

u!


End file.
